I Will Never Give Up!
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: AU. Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan tentang seorang calon penerus Akashi Corp untuk pertama kalinya mengalami kegagalan. Semasa hidupnya, ia belum pernah mengalami yang namanya 'Kegagalan'. Tetapi disamping itu, ia menemukan suatu pelajaran yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya./Warning Inside!/Happy reading minnasan


**Kuroko No Basuke | Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**I Will Never Give Up! | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Akashi Seiichi | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! Typo, EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, M-PREG**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari yang paling menegangkan. Dimana kini dirinya akan menentukan masa depannya. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah dengan mata heterokrom deep red-baby blue itu, tengah memasukkan alat-alat tulis ke dalam tas miliknya.

Sesekali ia mengecek kembali barang-barang yang ada di dalam tasnya. Setelah mengecek, ia pun mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil _name tag _yang digantung tidak jauh dari meja belajarnya.

'_Nama: Akashi Seiichi. Asal sekolah: SMP Teikou. Kartu peserta ujian masuk SMA Rakuzan.'_

Itulah kata-kata yang ada di kartu ujian tersebut. Ya, Seiichi kini akan menjalani _testing_ untuk masuk ke SMA Rakuzan. Sekolah dimana dulu otou-samanya menempa ilmu. Ia pun mulai mengalungkan _name tag_ tersebut ke kerah leher seragam sekolahnya.

Setelah itu, ia pun mulai memandangi dirinya di cermin yang seukuran dengan tinggi badannya.

'Kau harus bisa lulus dalam ujian ini Seiichi! Tidak ada kata tidak dalam kamusmu!' batinnya menyemangati.

Setelah itu, ia mulai beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang keluarga. Sesampainya di sana, terlihat Seijuurou yang sudah menanti kehadirannya.

"Sumimasen otou-sama kalau sudah menunggu lama," ujarnya dengan sopan.

"Iiee daijoubu, sudah siap?"

"Ha'i."

"Baiklah kalau begitu bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Tentu otou-sama."

Seijuurou mulai melenggangkan kakinya keluar dari ruang keluarga, sebelum itu ia mulai mengecup bibir cherry milik Tetsuya. Pertanda bahwa ia akan pergi keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan Seijuurou-kun."

"Kau juga Tetsuya."

"Okaa-sama aku pamit dulu," ujar Seiichi dengan sopannya.

Tetsuya langsung mengecup kening anak semata wayangnya dengan lembut lalu mengelus-elus surai merah darah putranya.

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang, kerjakan dengan teliti ya," ujar Tetsuya sembari tersenyum lembut.

Seiichi hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Lalu, keduanya mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju mobil _sport_ nan mewah milik Seijuurou. Setelah itu, Seijuurou mulai menancap gas menuju sekolah lamanya, SMA Rakuzan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, dalam waktu dua jam mereka pun sampai di SMA Rakuzan. Terlihat Seiichi yang begitu berbinar melihat sekolah tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Sekolah pertama terfavorit se-Jepang ini sebentar lagi akan ia masuki. Melihat itu, Seijuurou hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sampai sini saja?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Sepertinya sampai disini saja otou-sama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu selamat berjuang."

"Ha'i."

Seiichi pun mulai memasuki ruang _testing _sedangkan Seijuurou mulai berkeliling sekolah lamanya itu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya beberapa dekorasi saja yang diubah selebihnya tidak. Setelah itu, ia mulai memasuki mobil _sport_ nya sembari menunggu Seiichi selesai test.

Di satu sisi, kini terlihat Seiichi yang tengah berjuang dalam menempuh ujian. Sesekali ia melihat-lihat lagi soal-soal yang belum ia isi. Sesekali juga ia menghapus jawabannya yang salah. Sungguh, ternyata soal-soal itu sangat susah dan rumit sekali tetapi Seiichi tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya, terutama ayahnya. Seiichi pun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali lalu mulai mengerjakan naskah soal itu kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari. Minggu demi minggu. Akhirnya, pengumuman hasil _testing_ tiba. Hasil pengumuman tersebut bisa dilihat secara _online_. Sesampainya dirumah, Seiichi langsung berlari ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Lalu, dengan cepat ia segera menyalakan laptop miliknya dan mengetik alamat _website_ sekolah tersebut.

_**Buffering 20%**_

"Oh cepatlah!"

_**Buffering 40%**_

"Cepatlah!"

_**Buffering 60%**_

"Kami-sama! Tolonglah aku!"

_**Buffering 100%**_

**TEK!**

Sekejap, terlihat rentetan nama peserta dan hasilnya. Iris heterokromnya mulai mengamati nama peserta tersebut dengan jeli. Perlahan, ia mulai mengarahkan anak panah yang berada di layar ke bawah. Jantungnya berhenti seketika. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Hatinya kacau tak karuan.

'_Nama: Akashi Seiichi. Asal sekolah: SMP Teikou. Keterangan: TIDAK LULUS.'_

Miris bukan? Apakah usahanya selama tiga tahun ini tak membuahkan hasil? Apakah usahanya sia-sia begitu saja? Apa yang kurang darinya? Selama libur musim panas, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk bimbel. Selama libur musim dingin, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengulang pelajaran semester lalu. Apakah usahanya selaman ini sia-sia? Tak tahan menerima semua ini, Seiichi mulai menelengkupkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya. Tak lama, isakan juga tangisan terdengar dari calon penerus Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat kini, Seiichi tengah memasang tampang murung di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan semua kenyataan ini kepada kedua orang tuanya? Terutama ayahnya yang selalu ia banggakan? Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin sekali mengulang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu tepat saat ia tengah melaksanakan ujian.

"Nah Seiichi-kun bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Tetsuya lembut.

Seijuurou hanya memandang putranya dengan tajam sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada bidang miliknya. Seiichi pun mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Okaa-sama, otou-sama."

Entah kenapa kini lidahnya kelu sekali. Seakan-akan tidak bisa mengatakan fakta yang ia terima sekarang.

"A-aku.."

"Ya, Seiichi-kun?" tanya Tetsuya dengan senyuman lembut.

"A-aku, se-sebenarnya…" jawab Seiichi dengan terbata-bata.

"Hmm?" gumam Seijuurou.

Tak tahan dengan semua ini, Seiichi pun akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Sumimasen okaa-sama otou-sama, aku gagal."

Kedua pasangan itu langsung membulatkan kedua iris mereka, tidak percaya dengan perkataan putranya. Gagal? Kenapa bisa? Tak lama terlihat kristal bening turun dari pelupuk mata Seiichi. Sungguh, kini dirinya sungguh rapuh dengan semua kenyataan ini.

**TEP!**

"Eh?"

"Seiichi-kun tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Tetsuya sembari duduk di samping anaknya lalu mulai mengelus-elus lembut pipi Seiichi.

"Seiichi-kun, tidak apa-apa kau gagal dalam ujian ini. Okaa-sama tidak marah sama sekali, justru okaa-sama bangga kepadamu."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Seiichi-kun sudah berkeja keras selama tiga tahun ini. Terlihat bukan? Seiichi-kun yang tidak mau ikut berlibur dikarenakan ingin menuntut ilmu? Apakah Seiichi-kun tidak tahu? Okaa-sama bangga sekaligus bahagia begitu mendengar Seiichi-kun mau berjuang sekeras itu," ujar Tetsuya sembari tersenyum hangat ke arah Seiichi.

"Apalagi sebelum testing Seiichi-kun mesti diseleksi dulu bukan melalui nilai raport? Dan mau tahu? Okaa-sama begitu senang sekali mendengar Seiichi-kun lulus seleksi itu."

"O-oka-sa-sama…"

"Seiichi-kun, kegagalan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Justru itu lah tantangan kalau mau sukses, belajarlah dari kegagalanmu. Maka kau akan sukses di masa mendatang nanti," ujar Tetsuya lalu mengecup kening anaknya dengan lembut.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Seiichi tak kuasa untuk tak menahan tangisannya. Dengan segera ia langsung memeluk Tetsuya dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak ibunya. Sungguh, ia menumpahkan segala kekecewaan juga kesedihan kepada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya bisa membalas pelukan putranya sembari mengelus-elus pundaknya. Melihat itu, Seijuurou lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai duduk di samping Seiichi. Ia juga mulai mengelus-elus pucuk surai merah darah Seiichi.

"Seiichi, yang dikatakan okaa-sama mu itu benar. Manusia pasti pernah mengalami kegagalan dna itulah yang harus ia pelajari untuk bisa sukses di masa mendatang. Jika ia tidak pernah mengalami kegagalan, dimana ia bisa belajar dari kesalahannya?" tanya Seijuurou dengan lembut.

"Benar yang dikatakan otou-sama mu itu Seiichi-kun."

Seiichi makin menangis di pelukan Tetsuya. Ia merasa telah mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. Sungguh, kini ia makin menyalahkan dirinya.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu Seiichi. Mungkin, dibalik ini semua Kami-sama telah menyiapkan sesuatu."

"Ma-maksud otou-sama?" tanyanya sembari melirik Seijuurou.

"Mungkin, Kami-sama mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah pilihan terbaik bagimu. Tapi ambilah sisi positifnya jangan dijadikan hal ini menjadikan Seiichi jadi patah semangat," ujar Seijuurou sembari tersenyum lembut.

"O-otou-sama tidak marah?" tanyanya di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Lalu ia mulai menatap Seiichi bukan dengan tatapan tajam melainkan dengan tatapan lembut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Otou-sama harus bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Lagipula, otou-sama lebih bangga dengan hasil kejujuranmu itu Seiichi. Berapapun hasilnya, otou-sama tidak peduli. Yang penting kau mengerjakan dengan jujur juga usaha yang keras."

Iris heterokrom Seiichi membulat sempurna, lalu ia mulai menatap Tetsuya.

"Okaa-sama juga sama seperti otou-sama mu Seiichi-kun. Asalkan Seiichi-kun mengerjakan dengan jujur dan usaha yang keras sungguh sudah bisa membahagiakan hati kami berdua sayang," ujarnya sembari mengecup kembali kening Seiichi.

Mendengar perkataan itu dari kedua orang tuanya, Seiichi makin kembali menangis. Ia tidak peduli jika dibilang cengeng atau apapun, yang jelas kini ia bahagia. Kenapa? Karena orang tuanya sudah menghargai usaha kerasnya juga menerima dengan lapang dada dengan hasil pengumuman itu.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mulai menenangkan putranya. Tetsuya mulai mendekap Seiichi sembari mengelus-elus punggung anaknya, sedangkan Seijuurou mulai mengelus-elus pucuk surai merah darah anaknya. Satu pelajaran berharga ia pelajari hari ini. Sungguh, Seiichi sangat bersyukur sekali mendapat pelajaran berharga seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Kegagalan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Asalkan kau sudah berjuang dengan keras disertai kejujuran maka itu lah hasil yang kau dapat. Itulah mengapa hidup dipenuhi warna-warni. Karena hidup ini diwarnai oleh rasa kecewa, senang, susah, gembira, sedih, dan lain-lain. Jadikanlah kegagalan sebagai pacuan hidupmu untuk terus melangkah. Dan jangan lupakan untuk menjadikan kegagalan sebagai pelajaran berharga dalam hidupmu. Awal kegagalan adalah awal dari kesuksesan seseorang,"~Akashi Seiichi**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**A/N: Fic ini saya buat khusus bertepatan dengan hasil pengumuman kelulusan. Ya saya sungguh kecewa dengan hasil nilai saya. Tetapi, dari situ saya tidak patah semangat untuk selalu berjuang. Saya selalu menjadikan kegagalan sebagai pelajaran berharga dalam hidup saya. Saya yakin di balik ini semua tersimpan pilihan yang terbaik :D**

**Saa~ Review please?^^**


End file.
